Facebook Likes
by Army of Two
Summary: In a weird way, their life somehow, one way or the other, always has something to do with the links they like on facebook. A collection of scribbles with various characters in funny situations. stories by: eam eibef and WalkTheLion


_In a weird way, their life somehow, one way or the other, always has something to do with the links they like on facebook. A collection of scribbles with various characters in funny situations._

_Like number one: __"Mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm"..."Are you listening?"..."Mhm" _

_

* * *

_

''Dude, where the hell are you? Class starts in, like, five minutes!'' Naruto yelled through the phone. The person on the other side, Kiba, was on his bike, like there was no tomorrow.

_''I know, I'm, like, 3 minutes away so if you could just stall sensei for awhile before she starts roll call, I'll be safe.''_ Kiba excaimed, before yelling a loud sorry. Naruto guessed that he was going really fast, he nearly crashed into someone.

''Fine, I'll try my best. Just hurry.'' and with that, Naruto hung up and walked into the classroom. He took a seat in the in the third row, fifth seat by the window. He didn't notice his friend, Sasuke, walk in since he was too busy texting Hinata.

He had been doing that for awhile. After they went out for a few times, they started talking to each other more and more. But, they never made it official. They were what their friend, Ino, liked to call _pre-couple._ Of course, their friends were happy for them. But sometimes, Naruto just spaced out; not knowing what the heck was going on.

Sasuke took the seat an aisle away from him. ''Naruto.'' he said, but said junior high student was too busy staring at the screen of his iPhone with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Sasuke sighed before throwing a mechanical pencil in his neck. ''Ow.. Dude, why did you do that?'' Naruto asked his hand on his neck.

''How can you be so sure that that wasn't Hinata?'' Sasuke glared.

Naruto's face broke into a grin and awed. ''Are you jealous that I found myself a girlfriend?''

''Jealous? Of you?'' Sasuek scoffed. ''Trust me, Naruto. The only time I'll ever the jealous of you is when you actually manage to make Gaara _and_ Neji laugh. And for the record; you guys haven't even made it official yet.''

''Hey!'' Naruto yelled, a bit offended. ''I've made them laugh. I've said some funny stuff, you know.''

''Chuckle. You have made them chuckle. There's a difference.'' Sasuke stated, coolly.

''Whatever.'' Naruto blinked. ''Did you want something, by the way?''

Sasuke was hesitant at first but then sighed. ''Yeah, I wanted your opinion on something. I-''

Sasuke was cut off when their sensei walked in. Naruto cleared his throat before turning to the teacher. ''Sensei, if I may, you look absolutely stunning today. Did you get a haircut? That's a nice blouse. Although, I can't tell if it's white or Lavender. There's something different about you, I can _feel it_. Who's the lucky guy?'' Naruto could have gone on and on, but decided to stop when he realized that the teacher's eyes were slightly glaring at him with a bored expression to match.

''Mr. Uzumaki, I assume Mr. Inuzuka is running a little late again?''

''What on earth are you talking about, sensei?'' Naruto faked a look of astonishment. People could tell he was using his fake voice.

The teacher cleared her throat. ''Please keep quiet for the rest of the class, Mr. Uzumaki. Unless you actually like detention.''

Naruto shrugged, crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. He leaned closer to Sasuke before saying, ''We'll talk about this after class.''

''Mr. Uzumaki, just because I have my back turned, does not mean I can no longer hear.'' the woman turned around. ''Do not worry, you won't be alone.'' all eyes darted to the door. There stood Kiba breathing heavily. ''I'm sure Mr. Inuzuka would love to join you in detention.''

''Damn it, Naruto!''

* * *

''So is this serious?'' a young woman, clad in the school's uniform for girls shrugged with a smile on her face. ''I don't know.''

''Well, he better not break your heart. I'm just sayin'..''

''Thank you for your concern, Ino.'' the other girl, Ino, winked. ''No problem, babe.''

Ino cleared her throat. ''Now that we've established the fact that you're a big girl now and can take care of yourself, do you want to hear something that falls under the category of 'awesome morning'?''

''Always.'' Hinata said, reading over the texts she and Naruto had been sending each other. ''So, I was walking to school this morning and guess who I ran into.'' Ino paused for dramatic effect.

''I bumped into Kiba.''

''Mhm..''

''Well, it wasn't like I was the one to bump into him. He was the one who almost crashed into me.''

''Mhm..''

''Of course, he was looking hot as ever..''

''Mhm..''

''I mean, words were not exchanged, but there was definite connection.''

''Mhm..''

''Hinata, are you listening?'' Ino asked, slightly ticked off. She had the feeling that Hinata wasn't listening.

''Mhm..''

Ino shook her head, dismissively. She could scold her later. Right now, Hinata was having a conversation too important to be interrupted. Looks like Naruto wasn't the only one who was spacing out.

**The end**

**

* * *

**

The first of many more!

Written by _eam eibef _


End file.
